Cinderella (Finnick&Annie!)
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: It's another one of my fairy tales with Finn and Annie, Cinderella! Starring Annie, Finnick, Serena, Glimmer, Clove, and Rue!


Once upon a time, a miserable young girl named Annie lived with her stepmother Serena and her two stepsisters, Glimmer and Clove. At first Annie lived with her father, her mother had died. Annie's father got married to a woman, Serena, who had two daughters, Glimmer and Clove. Soon after, Annie's father died as well.

Serena was a very mean woman, and her daughters were the exact same way as her. They were also very wealthy due to Annie's father, so now that Serena owned the estate and money, she bought all kinds of expensive jewelry, makeup, and clothes for Glimmer and Clove. Annie, however, got nothing. Serena and her daughters were really jealous of Annie and HATED her. Annie was the exact opposite of them. Annie was sweet, kind, lovely, beautiful, and tender, while her stepmother and stepsisters were mean, cruel, money-loving devils. Annie was forced to wear nothing but rags and walk around barefoot while her sisters wore elegant gowns and beautiful shoes. Annie had to work as a maid and clean the entire house. She also had to act as a servant towards Serena, Glimmer, and Clove. She didn't even have a room in the huge house, she slept in the attic. Despite the horrible conditions Annie lived in, she still grew up being smart, kind, and polite.

In that same Kingdom, the Prince, Finnick, was arguing with his father. He wanted him to get married. Wasn't he too young? Did he HAVE to get married right now? His father didn't listen to a word he said. They were holding a Royal Ball and were inviting every woman in the Kingdom to attend. His son would have to marry one of them. Invitations were sent out immediately. The castle was prepared for a Ball, with beautiful decorations, and amazing food was picked out. Finnick had to be dressed in his best attire and act like he wanted to be there. As he watched the chaos erupt around him, he sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long night.

"Mother!" Glimmer cried, running to Serena.

"What is it, honey?" Serena asked. As Clove joined them. Annie looked up from sweeping to see what was going on.

"Get out of here, Annie!" Serena scolded, shoving her out brutally. Annie crawled to the now closed door and listened anyway.

"I found these invitations in our mailbox!" Glimmer said happily.

"Invitations?" Clove asked.

"Wait-why were you checking the mail? Isn't Annie supposed to do that?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but I heard gossip about checking the mail and I was too anxious to wait." Glimmer answered. Clove grabbed the invitations.

"You are invited to the Royal Ball being held for Prince Finnick. Please be at the Castle Tomorrow at 7pm." she read.

"This is so exciting!" Glimmer squealed.

"Why is there four invitations?" Serena asked.

"There is one for me, you, Glimmer, and...Annie." Clove said bitterly.

"No matter, dumb little Annie won't come." Serena said, smirking.

"What if I want to come?" Annie asked, bursting into the room.

"I thought I kicked you out!" Serena said, slapping her. "It's just too bad. You have to stay here and clean the house. That's your job, isn't it? And there are no days off."

Annie started to object, but stopped herself.

"Now go to your attic, Ugly." Glimmer chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't deserve to even be in this room." Clove added. Serena grabbed Annie's arm and roughly brought her to the attic.

"Oh, what will I do? I want to go to that Ball. It would be a dream come true. But I don't have a dress, or shoes, or anything!" Annie cried, she lied down on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, at 6:20pm, Annie watched as Serena, Glimmer, and Clove left for the Ball. Before leaving, Serena shoved Annie into the attic and locked the door so that she couldn't get out.

"Oh, how I wish I could attend that Ball!" Annie sobbed.

"Your wish is my command!" a voice cried.

"Huh?" Annie asked, looking around. Suddenly, a fairy appeared!

"I know I'm a little young, but I'm your fairy godmother! My name is Rue. I'm here to get you to that Ball!"

"Really, Rue? How?!" Annie asked. Rue used magic to unlock the door and led Annie downstairs.

"You will get a beautiful dress," Rue said, turning Annie's rags into a stunning, gorgeous, long blue dress.

"Hair," Annie's messy brown hair was magically combed and washed, and fell over her shoulders elegantly.

"What about sh-" Annie started, but Rue interrupted.

"Now, do you have any pumpkins?"

"Yes," Annie answered, taking her to the garden. "What use is a pumpkin?"

"This," Rue said, turning a pumpkin into a magnificent carriage.

"Oh my gosh, it's amazing!" Annie cried. Rue smiled, then beamed them and the carriage to the front of the house.

"There are just a few things left," Rue said, picking up some lizards and rats from the ground. She magically turned them into horses, a coachman, and a footman.

"Now, one last thing." Rue smiled, and a beautiful pair of glass slippers appeared on Annie's feet. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes." Annie said, completely amazed at what just happened.

"Get into your carriage, Darling. It's already 6:30pm. You're going to arrive late, but not too late. Have fun!" Rue called. Annie got into her beautiful carriage.

"Thank you so much, Rue!"

"Oh, I forgot one thing. At midnight, the spell will end and everything I have magically conjured up for you will turn back to normal. Got it?" Rue asked.

Annie nodded, Rue waved goodbye, and then the carriage took off towards the castle.

"So, did you find a girl to marry yet?" The King asked Finnick.

"No, Dad. Leave me alone." Finnick told his father.

"You can't be this way forever, Son."

"I can if I want to. Now just leave." Finnick demanded. The King sighed and left to go find the Duke. Finnick leaned against the wall as all the girls swooned over him. He didn't like it. He didn't actually love any of them, what good would marrying them do?

"Hello, Your Majesty." a girl said, it was Glimmer.

"Hello, Your Majesty." another girl said, it was Clove.

"Hi." Finnick said, sounding really uninterested. The girls didn't seem to notice. "I, uh, want to be alone right now..."

"Why? We're here now and we won't leave." Glimmer said.

"Yeah! Why be alone when you have us?" Clove added. Finnick just rolled his eyes and looked away from them.

Annie walked into the castle. The entrance was deserted, except for a couple of guards. Annie looked around, then walked through the hall, while the guards just stared and didn't move a muscle. She walked up the stairs, and made it to where the party was being held. She looked around while she walked, slowing her pace so she could take everything in.

As Glimmer and Clove talked and talked, Finnick ignored them. He looked up, and suddenly, Glimmer and Clove disappeared from his view. Every woman in the palace disappeared from his view, except that one girl. Finnick couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, the way she walked. He shoved Glimmer and Clove out of the way and walked to the mystery girl who no one seemed to recognize.

As Annie looked around, someone took her hand. She pulled it away and turned around to see that it was none other than the Prince, Finnick.

Finnick just stared at her. He couldn't find the words to say.

"Uh, would you, uh, like to...to dance...with me?" he asked. He was the Prince, he could get any girl he wanted! But for some reason, this girl made him feel weak...but in a good way.

"I'd love to." Annie answered, smiling. Finnick took her hand once again and brought her to the dance floor. The other women didn't seem to notice them, they were too busy gossiping.

Finnick and Annie danced to a beautiful song that was playing, and people started noticing them. Everyone looked jealous as the couple danced.

"Hey," Finnick whispered, pulling her close.

"Yes?" Annie whispered back, blushing. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Want to get out of this place together?" he asked.

"Indeed." she answered. The two of them escaped the dance floor and Finnick brought Annie to the royal garden.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Annie sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Finnick answered.

"Thank you." Annie said. She knew she was falling for him. He acted so different around her than he did around any other girl.

Finnick knew he was falling for her as well. He didn't know how to describe how he felt when he first saw her, but now he had the perfect word. Love.

They were still able to hear the music from the castle, so they danced around in the garden.

"Finnick! Where are you?" The Duke called.

"He probably wants to tell me that my dad wants me." Finnick said.

"Then we should get back to the castle." Annie answered. The two walked, hand in hand, back to the castle. When they got to the castle, Annie heard a ring. It was the clock. It was 11:59! It was going to be midnight in one minute! Annie ran towards the stairs.

"Hey! Wait! I...I never even got your name!" Finnick cried, following her. By the time he got to the stairs, Annie had disappeared out the door. But when she was running, she lost something. Finnick walked down the stairs and picked it up. It was her glass slipper...

Annie got to her carriage right in time. It disappeared and popped back to the house, not having enough time to make the whole journey. The carriage turned back into a pumpkin. The footman and coachman turned back into lizards. The horses turned back into rats. Her dress turned back into rags. Her hair turned back to it's messy state. Annie sighed and got back into the house, then went back into the attic.

The next day, Finnick stared at the little glass shoe he held in his hands.

"You'd been staring at that thing since last night." The Duke said, peering over his shoulder.

"It's the shoe that she was wearing..." Finnick answered, not removing his gaze from the slipper.

"She? Who's she?" The Duke asked.

"The girl I met yesterday. The one I think I..."

"Think you what?"

"I think I fell in love with her."

"...I'm going to go tell your father."

"Of course."

Minutes later, the King entered to find his son staring at the shoe.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since last night. I don't know if he even slept!" The Duke answered.

"That means he found a girl! We have to find this mystery maiden." The King said.

"I'll organize a search. I'll visit every woman who attended the party and have them try on the shoe until we find the owner." The Duke exclaimed.

"Good. Take Finnick with you." The King answered. The Duke nodded, grabbed Finnick's arm, and dragged him towards their carriage.

Glimmer ran into the kitchen where Annie was cooking and Serena and Clove were sitting. Serena had let Annie out of the attic, not realizing that the door had already been unlocked.

"Did you hear?!" Glimmer asked.

"Hear what?" Serena and Clove asked. Annie just listened quietly.

"You guys saw the mystery girl the Prince was dancing with, right? They're trying to find her! They're stopping at every house in the Kingdom!" Glimmer explained.

"Wow! One of us has to pretend to be that girl!" Serena said. Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"They're going to be here soon. Annie, clean the living room!" Serena demanded. Annie served the food and nodded.

Annie was sweeping the living room, and dancing with the broom, reenacting her dance with Finnick and singing the song from last night's party. She was so in love with him that she didn't realize that the other three women could hear and see her.

"Annie," Serena said, walking up to her. Annie jumped and dropped the broom. "How did you know that song and dance?"

"I, uh, made it up?" Annie lied.

"Foolish child," Serena slapped her, "It was you, wasn't it? I don't even want to know how you got there. You will not be here when The Duke and Prince arrive."

"What?! Why?! Leave me alone!" Annie cried. Serena grabbed her arm and started dragging her upstairs.

"No! Let go, Serena!" Annie shouted.

"Shut up, Annie! You're annoying!" Serena answered. Annie screamed and screamed, but Serena finally managed to shove her into the attic and lock the door.

Annie cried and stared at the door.

"Annie?" Rue's voice asked, as she popped in.

"Rue?" Annie asked.

"I want to get you out of this room, but my powers are down today, so I don't have enough to transport people." Rue sighed.

"Oh...that's quite alright, Rue. It's not your fault." Annie answered.

"But I can find the key for you. I'll fly through the house and search!" Rue said. Annie nodded and the fairy disappeared.

Serena opened the door as Prince Finnick and The Duke entered with the glass slipper.

"Remember us?" Glimmer asked.

"I don't want to." Finnick answered disgustedly. They'd been to almost every house and not one single woman was the owner of that shoe. He wondered if maybe the girl had ran away from the Kingdom.

Serena tried the shoe, and it didn't fit.

Glimmer tried the shoe, and it didn't fit.

Clove tried the shoe, and it didn't fit.

Each of them tried over and over again, trying to shove their foot in there.

Suddenly, Annie emerged from the attic! Rue had found the key!

"Annie?!" Serena asked. Annie nodded and started traveling down the stairs with her hands behind her back. Knowing that Annie was the owner of the shoe, Serena tried to take it from The Duke.

"The next maiden has to try the shoe, Miss. You had your chance." The Duke told her.

"And she has no chance." Serena said, knocking the shoe out of his grasp.

"No!" Finnick and The Duke cried, each trying to catch it. They failed and it shattered to pieces. Serena laughed at them.

Annie made it to the bottom of the stairs. Everyone stared at her. She was holding something behind her back. Annie showed them what she had been hiding- it was the other glass slipper!

"Egad, it's her!" The Duke cried. Finnick ran to Annie.

"I knew I recognized you a little bit...Annie..." he said. Annie smiled as he took her hands in his. The carriage may have turned back into a pumpkin. The footman and coachman may have turned back into lizards. The horses may have turned back into rats. Her dress might have turned back into rags. Her hair might have turned back to it's messy state. But her one remaining shoe did not disappear from her foot. She kept it in the attic with her.

They walked outside to Finnick's carriage. Serena, Glimmer, and Clove stared angrily.

"Annie," Finnick said, "I've been wanting to ask you this since last night." he got down on one knee and took out the ring, "Will you marry me?!"

"Yes, Finnick!" Annie cried, jumping happily. They hugged each other and got into the carriage that the Duke was waiting for them in. Then the couple lived happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
